


The Masquerade

by kitharingtonfan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Club, Sex Work, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitharingtonfan/pseuds/kitharingtonfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devastated after a recent break up, Kit visits a local massage parlor to release some tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masquerade

“It’s really great,” Tom told his friend, “The girls are all naked with great racks and they rub you all over with smelling oils and then they jerk you off. It was fucking amazing, Kit.”   
Kit was dumped by his girlfriend Rose after a stupid argument they had months ago. As a consequence, he was getting extremely sexually frustrated and was seriously considering his friend’s recommendation.   
The place was called “Masquerade”, and it was situated in a sleek looking building located in the heart of London. Kit stood outside and took three deep breaths before swinging the door open. All the girls inside, even the hostess, were in the nude, wearing only masquerade masks, similar to the ones seen in Venice during festivals, and red lipstick. The girl assigned to Kit was named Lily. Kit smiled at the irony.  
Lily’s mask was golden and decorated with green feathers; she had long black hair, a great set of tits and hazel eyes. With one glance Kit noted how attractive the young lady was. She seemed a little hesitant when she was first introduced to him by her voluptuous manager. Kit guessed that she may have recognized him from various TV series and films, and this made him a little uncomfortable.  
She lead him into a room where the lighting and the background music created an ambiance that made him want to cum as soon as he stepped through the door. There was a rather ornate massage table in the centre of the room and a glass shower cabin in one corner.  
Lily said very little and used gestures most of the time. First, she indicated that he should take off all of his clothes and then that he should step into the shower. Once in the shower she proceeded to sponge him down with great gobs of lather. When she washed his balls and pulled back his foreskin to thoroughly clean the end of his dick. Her long slender fingers felt so good he was afraid he might cum there and then, but he held back.  
By the time Lily escorted him over to the massage table, Kit was already breathing heavy and his cock was standing upright and ready to welcome her delicate hands once more. Taking a bottle of light green oil from the shelf she proceeded to pour little drop all over his back. It had a very nice aroma that made him feel quite relaxed, as her hands made contact with his naked flesh. Starting at his feet she slowly worked her way upward.  
Kit couldn’t take it anymore. He turned over on the massage table quickly, without forethought and pressed his lips to hers, his hands finding the firmness of her exposed breasts. As she pressed the heat of her mound against his bulging stiffness, Kit’s fingers discovered her warm, firm nipples.  
Lily’s body arched against him as the pleasure of his touch on her breasts shot through her delicate body, making her shudder with pleasure. Her tongue gently traced the seal of his lips and slipped easily past the security of his lips and teeth. She continued her fevered movements against his pelvis.  
Kit knelt between her legs kissed her on the top of her cleanly shaved mound just below the naval and felt her muscles flutter under his lips. He slowly moved the tip of his tongue up her body, as her fearsome nails traced light as feathers on the back of his neck, giving him chills.  
He kissed the summit of its apex gently, and then sank his teeth lightly into the soft flesh he found there. Lily sighed as she felt the heat of his face against her lower body, and cringed only slightly at the light mark of his teeth on her mound. She could sense his drive; it was like that of an animal, raging and undisciplined, he was strong and aggressive. Lily felt Kit’s tongue pass over her clit, she gasped in complete surprise and her body was thrusting sharply upward toward his face. He moved lower as she rose and impaled her with his hot strong muscle. She was instantly flooded with pleasure as he began to work his tongue in and out of her tight opening rapidly. Kit continue to lash her quivering clit again, and felt a tremor run full through her body, and heard her gasp with the shock of it sensation.  
Lily sharply moved away from him and stool still, her breasts heaving and her body racked with shivers. “I’m sorry,” she said, “This isn't how this usually happens. I got carried away.” She looked flushed. Lily pushed him to lay back and swung her leg over him and lowered her burning folds to within mere inches of his flinching manhood. As she massaged his shoulders, her body lightly moved against the flinching mass of hardness between his legs. Kit arched upward forcefully driving his manhood hard against Lily’s clit, mashing it severely against the bone of her crevice.   
She froze, her head thrown back, her eyes tightly closed as she shuddered with the invasive impact of his thrust. He thrust again, harder this time; again she gasped shivering severely with the unexpected invasion of her labium and the rushing thrill of her clit.  
“So this is what you’re into? You want to be rough with me, pounding me until I lay beneath you senseless and whimpering, out of my head with passion for you?” she taunted. Kit wanted to reply, but choked on his words. Leaning over him Lily kissed him lightly, initiating a series of short energetic movements against his straining hardness with her lower body, which made him arch high and cry out against her. The she stopped and kissed him again.  
“Finish it, damn you!” he begged.  
“No, not yet. You’re not ready,” she said softly. She moved to his side staring at his raging manhood, a smile on her shapely lips.  
He strained to see her now, her eyes sparkling mischievously, her black hair loose and free about her neck and shoulders. Lily lowered her mouth to his flinching mass and barely raked the head of his organ lightly with her teeth. He moaned in pleasure.  
His next sensation was what of warm, wet silk, wrapping itself around the head of his dick and circling slowly. His fire raged again and his bones shook, as the soft smooth velvet of her mouth engulfed his enraged penis. She had pivoted and straddled his legs never releasing him; her mouth was heavenly as she worked him in and out of her soft mouth. She teasingly hummed as she worked him, the vibratory ripple of her inflection exploding in tiny droplets of pleasure all over his body and mind.  
Deeper and deeper she went, when at last her nose bumped the hard bone of his pubic, Kit’s roar of pleasure thundered through the room. He watched intently as the scarlet ring of her lips rose slowly on his shaft. And felt her deliberately dragging her teeth against the underside of his tortured manhood, sending his body into yet another spastic fit.  
“I’m cumming,” moaned Kit and she paused at the base and swallowed, her throat muscled squeezing his cock deliciously sending Kit into shock again.   
Lily pulled her mouth completely off Kit’s engorged mass and moved his body far enough to lean down and kiss his mouth; she was very good at this part of her job. She traced the surface of his lips with the tip of her tongue and then slipped it back in his mouth.  
“Did you enjoy that?” she teased.  
“Immensely,” Kit answered.  
She raised herself above him, and then reaching back with her hand and aligned the head of his penis to the swollen lips of her passage. She moved down against him teasing herself as his shaft passed over her nub. Again and again she rocked her hips against the unbearable smoothness of his hardness, her breath escaping in small puffs of erotic moans.   
She took his lips, and plundered his mouth, her urgency pleasing him, as she continued to rock her hips against his cock. Soft sounds emanated from her throat as she kissed him.  
She bit her lip, as she tried desperately to suppress a cry, knowing that no reply would be forthcoming. She whimpered as he slammed against her clit again, rocking her needy body with yet another sharp wave of pleasure. She didn't know how much more she could withstand.  
Lily was begging him for more as he hammered her slight form. Kit erupted inside the beautiful woman, the heat of his seed filling every possible crevice of her body as his hands covered her breasts and gently stroked her erect nipples.  
When they finished she placed her hands beside his head, palm down on the massage table and bent over to give him a kiss. It was deep and soft and she lingered with it for some time before standing up, while Kit lay breathless on his back.   
***  
When Kit regained his consciousness the room was dark and he was alone. His eyes explored the room looking for Lily, who was nowhere to be found. Kit slowly got dressed, paid for the “session” at the reception area and left the “Masquerade”. He never did find out the true identity of Lily.


End file.
